


Animal

by Starfruit



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke isn't hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Sousuke was basically like an animal. Simple. He only needed the necessities: eat, sleep, swim, fuck, and he was happy.

He even managed to mark things with his scent. Everything that was Sousuke's in their dorm, smelled like Sousuke. Possibly a stickler for details, the backstroke swimmer always made sure to leave little love bites on Rin so that everyone could see who he belonged to.

  
But Sousuke wasn't a wild animal. He wasn't completely tame either. If someone made a move for his things, he was prone to attacking, but his leash usually got reeled back in time for no real damage to be done.

  
When he was in heat, the smell of the room changed - nothing but cologne and warmth. He would snuggle close to Rin and make his intentions very clear.

  
It confused Rin sometimes. How did someone as simple and easy to please as Sousuke understand a being as complicated as Rin?

  
Rin rarely made his intentions clear. Sometimes walking around the dorm half naked meant he wanted Sousuke to pounce on him and sometimes it just meant it was fucking hot outside. There were times when Rin would cry and curse at Sousuke for what seemed like no reason, but then the brunet would sigh and ask, "When was the last time you talked to your friends?" His feelings would then sort themselves out and a good talk with his Iwatobi buddies put him in a better mood.

  
Rin was always taking things back. One second he'd deny Sousuke of something and the next he would beg for the taller boy to take it. Anyone else might get fed up or confused by Rin's constantly contradicting ways, but Sousuke understood. Rin wanted to seem big and bad, like everything belonged to him, but then he would feel guilty so his kindness and true desires usually won out in the end.

  
At least one thing belonged to Rin: a quiet, looming, protective beast who came with the easiest care manual in the world. All he needed was to eat, sleep, swim, and fuck and he was happy.


End file.
